The conventional method of lining a waste receptacle whereby the upper edge of a plastic liner is draped over the rim of the waste receptacle and the bottom attached edge is directed into the interior of the receptacle to define the liner is associated with several drawbacks. If the liner is undersized, or if relatively heavy waste products are deposited into the receptacle, the upper edge tends to be released from the rim, causing the inner surface of the receptacle to be soiled when the liner falls inwardly or when other waste products are subsequently deposited within the receptacle. If the liner is oversized, the waste receptacle suffers from a disorderly appearance.
Several prior art configurations including US 2007/235455, U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,073 and JP 03-147601 have attempted to overcome these deficiencies by providing a plurality of compressed plastic liners arranged such that when a top liner is filled, it is removed and the next liner remains neatly in place for subsequent filling.
However, the liners of these prior art configurations fail to cover the outer surface of the waste receptacle, which also tends to become soiled as a result of the dripping of liquid waste products being deposited within the receptacle. Also, the top edge of the plurality of liners is liable to become soiled by the dripped liquid waste. Thus all of the liners will remain with a malodorous odor for a long period of time until used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a waste receptacle system for securing a plurality of plastic liners, into one of which waste products are depositable at any given time
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a waste receptacle system for securing a plurality of plastic liners arranged such that the outer surface of the waste receptacle always remains covered.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.